Buried Civility
by laugh4life
Summary: The death of Kol through the eyes of Jeremy, Elena, Rebekah and Klaus. A heart-wrenching collection of reactions to the spilling of Kol's blood in episode 4X12. In memory of the good behind the evil. Read & review, please!


**Hello! So I think we can all agree that tonight's Vampire Diaries was EPIC! Kol died, Stefan and Rebekah seem to have feelings for each other, Bonnie's mom showed up, Klaus actually cried & more! It was so amazingly good. And that is why I am writing this; it is a collection of the probable reactions of different characters about Kol's death. I really hope that you guys like it - enjoy!**

* * *

**Jeremy**

One minute I was breathing heavily, and my heart was racing as I strained against the iron grasp of Kol's restraints. And the next, I fought with ferocity that I knew not I had. I did as Elena told me, and the second I saw the shining silver dagger sink into Kol's heart that I had done something irreversible and possibly unforgivable.

As the fiery flames roared solely around Kol, I felt my heart grow heavy. He had been my friend at one point, or so it had seemed. Despite the atrocities that he has committed or threatened since, I still saw that friend in him, though mostly in flashes. Maybe he was never a real, true friend, but he had seemed that way to me. Since Anna died and Matt has become distant, Kol was the closest thing that I had to a friend at times.

And now he's dead.

I feel no more powerful as I stand over what remains of him; his ashes and the in-tact stake. I feel no different. And when I am to check my Mark later, it will not have changed. Yet.

Did I really kill Kol because it was necessary? Did Elena really want me to kill him? She has been so different lately. She has been way more terse. Not just with me, but with everyone other than Damon. With that terseness, does blood lust come, too?

Though I'm a hunter, I still am able to see killing vampires as wrong, despite what everyone may think. The Hunter within is purely physical to my knowledge; I can still think for myself, or so I believe.

Either way - if I feel remorse for killing Kol or not - what's done is done, and there isn't anything I can do about it except weep. And that won't bring him back.

**Elena**

I can't say I'm happy. Nor can I say that I'm sorrowful. But the death of Kol was necessary, I think.

Even though it isn't morally right to kill him, Kol was a liability to us all. He has stretched our limits; I will watch out for my brother at all costs, no matter the sacrifice. He's the only family I have left. As for Damon, I can see that he never wanted to kill Jer. He loves me, and because he loves me, he would never do something that terrible willingly. It would have to be forced upon him, as Kol did.

A tear runs down my cheek as I think of the sadness we've had to endure under the Originals. So much death; so much tragedy. If only we could escape it, I sometimes think.

And I suppose that that is what I was trying to do with Kol.

I was trying to find an escape route; a way to rid our town of the Originals' evil by killing one of them. But I fear that despite my good intentions, Klaus will be all the more adamant to hunt me down and spill my blood, along with everyone that I've ever encountered.

Klaus is ruthless when upset, and I can tell that he is not angry but was extremely connected to his brother in a way that I'd never understand.

In a way, it's kind of twisted but also kind of sweet.

When Kol went and compelled Damon to kill Jeremy, it was an emulation of Klaus. Klaus is the black sheep of his family; he is the schemer and the murderer. He has a legacy that has been formed throughout the years. He has cruelty to his name, and despite the horrific ideal of it, Kol envied it. He was jealous of the infamy that his brother carried with him. He was jealous of the way everyone respected Klaus. And in his own torqued version, he tried to replicate that through his actions so that he could have similar notoriety following him everywhere he went.

That's what makes me almost sorry that Kol had to die. He was just a kid in his state of mind. He had been led to his actions by example before him.

He was innocent in a mental state of mind, however twisted that is.

But despite the negatives of his death, it was still important that he was killed. My brother and Damon are the top priorities here, and no one comes in the way of that.

**Rebekah**

"Kol is dead," I whisper broken-heartedly to myself for the twenty-fifth time tonight. My eyes wander the empty room. Stefan left thirty minutes ago, and I have been sitting on my bed in shock.

How can it be? My dear brother Kol cannot be dead.

He was so alive and full of spirit in the time I've known him. Sure, he did get to be a bit of a pain-in-the-ass at times, but he was hilarious. Though I was never particularly close to him, he treated me fairly for the most part. There were times in which I loved him, just like there were times I abhorred him.

I remember when we were children, over a thousand years ago and before we even thought of becoming vampires. Kol was roughly five and I only a few years older. He was always playing tricks. He tried to stab my brother with a stick one time. He had a gleam in his eye as he jabbed at Elijah with a sharpened wooden point, and I took pleasure in seeing him enjoying himself.

He took after Klaus nicely, I have to say. Kol has always been a bit rough around the edges, and having Klaus as a brother probably made matters worse. But 'tis no matter.

Despite all the Kol did correctly, many people could not overlook his mistakes, and for that he is paying.

My breath hitches one last time as yet another tear squeezes out of my eye for my lost brother.

If only I'd cared a little more, or done a little more. If only I'd payed more attention, or helped him more. Maybe he would have turned out differently.

Maybe he wouldn't be dead.

**Klaus  
**

Why should I feel pity when so many people just screwed me over?

Kol did not call off Damon like I'd told him to; he took it too far and has paid Elena Gilbert's price. But is that price just? Is it fair?

Death is final. Death is not something that one can escape, especially a vampire. When a vampire dies, it is eternal and irreversible. Maybe Kol deserved torture or a good and proper beating, but he sure as hell did not deserve the final blow. He did not deserve death.

If, however, Damon had actually killed Jeremy, then I would be able to see Elena's side of things; then I would be able to understand how Kol should die. But being that his threat was just that, that it never escalated to the measures Kol had predicted, I see no reason that Kol had to die.

Now all I see is the flaming crimson anger that tints my vision and all I want to do is shred Elena Gilbert, the mastermind behind all of this, to pieces until she begs for mercy. And even then, I'd keep brutally tearing out organs until she dies a terrible death, for that is what she deserves. In order to preserve her brother, she killed mine. How is that right or just?

Kol was my brother. Despite my fears of admitting it, it means something to me. Although we never had the best of relationships, I could see that he took after me. Every time I did something, he would emulate it. It amused me. It was heartening. And in a cruel way, I took pride in it. With his support and envy, I saw that I could influence people. That there was purpose for all of my murder. And that purpose was to care for my brother through that twisted relationship of ours.

There are no words to describe the crushing sorrow that rocks me to the core. My mind screams, but my mouth is silent. My blood boils with rage, and my glare could kill. Literally.

This was the last straw.

The next thing to walk through that doorway, I will kill through compulsion. And it will be a slow, painstaking death in memory of my beloved brother Kol.


End file.
